Totoro's Past
by Wolf's Full Moon
Summary: Totoro may look cute and innocent, but why is it that only children can see him? What is hidden in Totoro's past that no one quite knows about? Totoro has a bit of a dark past hidden behind those cute eyes, the only question is... do you want to find out? This story takes place before the movie My Neighbor Totoro.


I honestly whipped this up one day, this is all improvised~ This isn't a serious story or anything, it's mostly just for fun, but I thought it was quite interesting. Enjoy~

Somewhere far away deep in the woods, was a village. The village was peaceful with lots of crops and on top of the hill, above many stairs was a large temple. In that temple was a large creature that was in hibernation that lasted for a very long time.

Now a very long time ago that creature woke up. When it woke up, it was hungry, but at the same time feeling generous. The people in the village were in great despair because their crops were dying from disease. The people of the village heard the loud roars coming from the spirit of the forest that slept in the temple above, they all gathered at the bottom of the temple and left many offerings of food and sweets. In exchange they prayed and wished for the forest spirit to help them save their crops because winter was among them.

The forest spirit took a look at the crops and with a little work, the crops were healthy and growing again, but this time they grew better then even before! The spirit used all of his energy to do this, so he went back to his temple and slept once again. The village people were soooo happy when they woke up. They cheered and cheered and were so thankful to the forest spirit.

So before the forest spirit went back into his deep sleep, the villagers thanked him, and said "We will never forget you! We will take care of this forest and when you wake up again someday, we will greet you with lots of food and sweets!" The forest spirit was so happy to hear this, and soon enough he fell asleep for many years.

While the forest spirit was sleeping for all those years, the crops have died while he was asleep, and the villagers lost many people to starvation. The forest spirit had no idea and could only be of assistance when he was awake. The villagers were extremely furious! They pleaded and wished for the spirit to help them, but when they needed it the most, the spirit in the temple did not awake.

So when the forest spirit woke up, he did not hear the people or see anyone, but he still saw the sweets and food they left for him like they promised. The only thing was, this time they put a flavorless poison inside of his food and sweets out of rage.

The forest spirit felt down, and brought the food back to his home and shared it with all the remaining small animals. He was really confused at first when he saw the animals getting sick and then dying. Then it hit him, they were so angry that they tried to poison him! Well you can't kill a forest spirit with some weak poisons.

The spirit was extremely angry! He broke his temple and smashed it to pieces. He let out a huge angry roar that was heard from far away. The children of village held onto their mothers out of fear of the loud roar they never heard before. "Mommy is the spirit angry?" They cried while their mothers rubbed their heads to comfort them. They secretly regretted their decisions about getting rid of the forest spirit.

They forest spirit flew far and wide destroying houses, tree's, making everyone scream in fear and panic. They tried to use fire, but the spirit flew too fast, next thing you know a few logs caught on fire, then it got out of hand…

Houses, trees and wooden structures, everything including the temple caught on fire that was seen from miles away. They all screamed and ran for cover to the lake nearby, but they would never flee, this was their home. There was a huge tree not to far away that didn't catch; it was the biggest tree anyone has ever seen.

With the help of the village men, the priest decided to silence the raging spirit once and for all. The spirit was still raging and roaring into the night sky. The whole ground burned with hot flames. All you could hear were the screams and cries of mothers and their children. The sound of flames eating at once was a peaceful village. The forest spirit also heard the crying of the forest crying out for help, all the nature was being destroyed by the fire made by man.

The forest spirit hated the men and women, but he did not hate the children, for they had much potential to grow into something better than the ones before them. Using a very strong and effective talisman, the priest only had one shot and he planned to seal away the forest spirit for good.

The spirit was so angry, "Humans are such deceitful beings…they LIED." He thought. The priest and the men got the attention of the sprit, and as the spirit got close enough, he got sucked into the tree.

The priest sealed the forest spirit into the tree to be forever stuck, but he was only allowed one thing… "You will be forever trapped in this tree forest spirit! You will never be allowed to leave again! You may only leave this tree if someone is of need of help, and you may ONLY help, you cannot cause destruction or you will live the rest of your life in this tree!" The priest shouted.

The priest turned and left and the forest spirit was stuck in the tree. Out of frustration and anger about the lying humans, he cursed the crops he once saved. The crops grew large and healthy as usual, but when you took a bite all you could taste was ASH, from the tree's he loved burned to ash.

The village people rebuilt their houses and grew many things. But when they tried to eat, all they would taste no matter what was ash. Even the kids tasted gross food and eventually they got so sick of the taste, that they all eventually died of starvation and none survived. The village people knew it was a curse, and it was all their fault so they stayed in the village and they hoped for forgiveness. But no forgiveness came, and they all died.

Years later, the forest grew again, making the forest spirit happy once again. New settlers came around and the spirit lifted the curse. "These are not the people who wrong me, I will lift the curse." He thought. "Even if no one remembers me, and no one hears my cries, I will continue to help anyone who needs it." He thought to himself.

Since no one knew the spirit, the body of the forest spirit body and roars could no longer be seen or heard, only by small children. The forest thrived and the crops were spared, and everyone loved the huge tree they found, and were pleased to see it. They cherished that tree because they felt it was special and it was the biggest tree they have ever seen.

They called it the Heart of the Forest. Forever the forest spirit remained under the tree asleep, until he was needed. Today no one remembers the story and the adults laugh at the children talking and playing to the imaginary voice I the forest.

Everyone was happy, and even thought the forest spirit was sealed to the tree, he always tried to have hope that someday, he would see the blue night sky again…

The End.


End file.
